


we have new roles, but no script

by interlude



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, Poetry, Supernatural AU: Croatoan/End'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interlude/pseuds/interlude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it comes down to this:<br/>the hippie<br/>the soldier<br/>the devil.</p><p>- end!verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	we have new roles, but no script

it comes down to this:  
the hippie  
the soldier  
the devil.

three characters of a story forced upon them,  
playing the only roles still left;  
it is the end, and time has hardened out their edges,  
hollowed out their insides  
turning

the faithful into the faithless,  
who kneels at his bed at night to pray to an idol  
of whiskey and women, pills, and smoke  
with a laugh and a smile that scream “ I have one thing left to live for,  
and he doesn’t care if I live”

the righteous into the wrathful,  
whose boot heels pound out a steady beat upon the pavement  
as he marches steadily towards his own end,  
for the one thing he was to protect above all others,  
ran away from him; the leader  
who hates God and hates the world, but only a little less than he  
hates himself,

and the devout into the devil,  
who smiles with lips stolen  
from the one who tried so hard to reach the light he once saw  
and screamed in agony as he found not heaven,  
but hellfire.


End file.
